Mirror Images 2
by Triaxx2
Summary: While two members deal with Adam's death, something else even more dangerous is brewing behind the scenes. Sequel to Mirror Images. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only my OC's.

-

Diana Rulz: Notice the Question Mark after finished? It's there as a catch point. To make you question if it really is finished or not. This one wasn't quite.

-

Dear Diary,

'It's been just over two months since...' There's a tear stain on the diary,and it picks up a bit farther on. 'Adam was killed. None of the League Magician's can tell me what it was that he did that day. Whatever it was, it consumed his body, and the arrow. Some of the more religious members, have offered that it was simply a deliverance, channeled through him. I don't believe it. Even as Tea was dragging me away, I could feel the magic. Whatever it was, it was enormously powerful. Zatanna was by again today. I keep telling her she doesn't have to disrupt her schedule to see me, but she always insists it's no disruption. Clark was by again. I simply pretended I wasn't home. I'm glad now that Adam suggested lining the walls and curtains with lead.' Another tear stains it here. There is nothing more on this page.

-

"What do you mean" Clark asked.

"I'm quitting. Not permanently, but for a while." Kara answered. "You're the one that told me that I was dangerous to my team mates continuing as I was." She smiled. "So I'm not going to. I'll come back when I'm ready, and not before." She turned, and walked away.

"Kara." He called. She stopped, and turned. "I'm sorry about what happened. He saved us all you know."

"I know. It was what he did." She answered, and turned away. Clark watched her go impassively, until the doors slid shut. Then he dropped into his chair, and broke down into tears. Lois, who had silently watched the exchange laid an arm across his shoulders.

-

Down the hall a dozen doors, Booster Gold sat in a rather uncomfortable chair, cradling his infant son, Joshua. He teased the boy with his finger, considering the implications of having a child in his own past. He wasn't entirely sure he hadn't given birth to one of his own ancestors, but it didn't really seem to matter, as he looked into the face of the child. Something had been bothering him, though what it was, he wasn't entirely sure. It was as if after Adam's death, a foul presence had begun to stalk the halls of the watchtower. Not everyone noticed it, but it was there. A few fights had started shortly after everyone recovered from the battle on earth. Mostly little things, such as Hawk and Green Arrow, things that would be expected. The two didn't seem to get along, for various reasons they never had, even if they had much similar methodology.

Then Catwoman had shown up, though exactly how she got onto the Watch Tower was a mystery, she'd asked to join, claiming to have given up a life of crime. Records showed that she had reformed, as much as could be expected, even assisting various police on occasion. The vote among the core had been narrow to put it to a full vote, but she'd passed in the majority. Booster grinned. Most of the heroes were male, it was to be expected. Admittedly, she was still on a probational membership, but...

Kara of course had been affected by Adam's death, and at first it showed mainly because she never wasn't Supergirl. Some of the missions on which he'd gone with her, it showed in her temperament, and her style of combat. She'd always been direct, but after that, she was vicious. She still always came just short of the killing blow, but after a few where she'd come dangerously close, Superman had talked to her. A fight erupted between them, that ended with her demanding to be put on the inactive roster. J'onn had done so with the same impassive expression as always, then she'd left. J'onn later confessed to Booster, that he'd been scared of her. At the point Kara left, Supergirl seemed to have ceased to exist.

-

"AHHH" Adam screamed as he woke, staring into the face of a dark-haired young woman. He scrambled back against the wall, then seemed to realize where he was. He stopped clutching at his heart, remembering that he was dead. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Why" Death asked. Adam sighed.

"Because it's un-nerving, that's why." He answered, after a moment's thought. "So, what happens today"

"Nothing much. You're free to come with me on my rounds if you like." She offered. She always did. He considered it a moment.

"Alright, I think I will this time." He answered. She smiled. After dying, committing himself to the Final Strike attack, and loosing himself in it, he'd awoken in Death's realm. She had been unable to send him on, and brought him there instead. Exactly why he hadn't been able to move on, neither was sure. She'd brought in her family, odd as they were, to see if they could see something she couldn't. Except for Dream, none of them had been able to see him. The two of them had spent hours in conversation, making little sense to Death, and no sense at all to the rest of the family, who couldn't see him. They'd left after a short while, apologizing and pleading other duties. After the end of the conversation, Dream had announced that he knew why Adam couldn't move on, but had refused to explain. He'd apologized of course, but given reasons that he couldn't explain.

"Really? Any reason" Death asked. Adam had always refused before.

"Nothing in particular, just a feeling." He answered, slinging his coat on. She blinked, wondering where he'd acquired that from. Of course he'd been wearing one when he arrived, but this wasn't the same one. It didn't have the arrow hole. Nor she realized, did his shirt. It was as if time was healing even that wound. She'd never seen the like before. The realization that he was talking to her snapped her from her reverie.

"What" She asked.

"I asked are you ready to go" He spoke calmly, and offered his arm. She nodded, and took it, even though she was leading. The air shimmered as they vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

DianaRulz:What WW scenes?

-

Flash raced along the canyon floor, a child under each arm, doing his best to stay ahead of the rampaging tide, as it flooded from the shattered dam farther up stream. Dancer raced along the upper lip of the canyon, keeping pace, and looking for a way to save him, before he hit the ocean. Fast as he was, he couldn't move fast enough to stay on top of the water, with two other people in hand. She saw her chance, lunging over the side of the cliff, and running down the other side to join him.

"What are you doing" Flash yelled.

"Saving your life" She replied, taking the girl under his right arm. Both sped up, reaching the ocean well ahead of the rampaging water, and cutting around to the right, and back to the beach, then up the path to the rocks. "Your welcome."

"I could have handled it." He sniffed. "But thank you for the assist." He replied, grinning. She waved.

"Anytime." She laughed.

-

"Without Waller, we don't have the resources to complete this project." Hamilton sighed. The general shrugged.

"So scrap it. It didn't work before, why should it now" He asked.

"Because we've made the pattern hold this time. I can guarantee that this one clone is powerful enough to destroy the entire league, without breaking a sweat." Hamilton replied, smiling wide.

"Alright, tell your daughter this is where the supplies can be found." Hamilton blinked.

"How did you" He asked. The general gave a cold smile.

"We're the government Dr. Hamilton, we know everything. Now..." The general rattled off a list. Hamilton turned to the super clone, which he'd named Helen. She preferred Ellie however.

"Ellie? Can you handle that" She giggled and nodded.

"Of course father. I'll be back shortly." She kissed him on the cheek, and vanished out the door.

"Remember Hamilton, we own you." The general replied. The communication cut off, and Hamilton slumped to the floor.

"How could I forget." He spoke to no one in particular.

-

"Clark" Lois whispered, not wanting to startle him.

"What" He asked, staring out the window of the house.

"She'll be alright. She lost someone she cared for greatly. That takes time to get over. Look at Green Lantern, or Zatanna. Lantern never got over Shay leaving until she came back, and Zatanna? I don't think she's ever gotten over her father. Kara loved him just as much as they did those two. She's stronger than she looks Clark, she'll be alright. Believe me, there's nothing she can't handle." Lois answered. Clark sighed.

"I know your right, but I don't think it's healthy, cutting herself off from the rest of us like this. As far as I know, except for coming up to resign, Zatanna's the only one that's seen her." He shook his head. "I don't want to interfere either, but I don't want to do nothing." He sighed. At that moment, a signal came through.

"Superman, Booster Gold, Hawkgirl, report to command." He rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." He apologized. Lois waved.

"Go, we'll continue where we left off." She smiled and he nodded, vanishing out the door.

-

Kara strode down the street, wearing a dark blue leather jacket, even though she wasn't really cold. It still smelled like him she found, and she'd taken to wearing it when she went out. Freckles walked beside her, in normal form, watching over her. She wondered exactly what had happened to Adam, something she knew a lot of people did on finding out about a death. Suddenly she whirled around, feeling a presence behind her, eyes glowing cherry red, in preparation for heat vision. Nothing was there, but something had triggered the Mr. Freckles as well, causing his hackles to rise, and him to growl, possibly at something unseen. An instant later, he was purring. Kara stared at him quietly for a moment, unsure what to make of it, then she remembered something Adam had mentioned once, and that Fate had confirmed. It was that animals, and cats in particular were sensitive to magic and the like, and could see things humans couldn't. Much of the reason for familiars. She shook her head, and turned away, straight into the chest of a large, offensive drunk.

"Hey girlie, wanna dance" He asked.

"No." She answered.

"Too bad, I wanna." He grabbed for her arm. An instant later, he found himself flying through the air. There was a thud, as he crashed into an alley. Irritated, but undetered, he charged after her. She heard him coming, spun, and drove her fist into his stomach. A second blow from her other hand dropped him to the floor. Her arm pulled back, poised to deliver the killing blow, but she stopped, realizing what she was about to do.

"Damn it." She swore, and spun around, walking away down the street. Freckles followed.

-

"I'm amazed." Adam confessed, following along with Death.

"By what" She asked. He pointed at what she perceived as empty space, but what he was entrance by as bursting with color and life. "There is nothing there." She replied. He looked away from what he saw, and turned to her.

"You mean you can't see it" He asked. She shook her head. "Odd." He replied, and turned back. After a few moments the air dissolved about them, reforming into the scene of a children's hospital. They floated among the beds, sweeping past dozen's of sick and dying. Death glanced at him, but he said nothing, simply taking in everything around him.

"Wait here." She settled him to the ground, and crossed to the bed of a young girl who was suffering in particular pain. Adam watched silently, as the girl faded painlessly, crossing the realm in which the two stood for just a few moments, then passing on. Death returned to stand beside him. They shimmered out again. "Have you lost all emotion" She asked, as they floated through the void to the next destination.

"No. Why do you ask" He replied, not looking at her.

"You didn't react the entire time we were there." She answered. He shrugged.

"I've learned that there is a time and place to react to things like that. I do it when I'm safe, and in private." He replied, with a soft smile. "That was neither the time, nor the place."

"No one can see us, so there is privacy, and do you not feel safe with me" She asked. He smiled again, the same soft smile. Death realized exactly why Kara had fallen for him.

"Absolutely, but the privacy is that of the soul, something that does not come at my call, but only of it's own free will." Adam smiled, and looked away, as the air dissolved again. He found himself staring at Kara's back. He swallowed. She spun, eyes glowing. Freckles spun as well, first seeing Death, then Adam. The hair fell and he purred. "Let's go." Adam snapped, eyes closed, and looking away. The air shimmered again. "That was cruel." He grunted at Death. She stared.

"I'm sorry, I thought..." She trailed off.

"Not if I can't be with her. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. Thank you for the thought. Where do we go next" She sighed.

-

'I am truly sorry, but he is not in this realm. If he was, I would have found him by now.' John Zatara reported to his daughter. She nodded.

"Thank you father. Have you any idea where he might be" Zatanna asked, fighting tears.

'Yes. There is an instant just after death, where all souls join Death in her realm. The so-called half-world, where ghosts can be felt.' He replied.

"You mean, real ghosts" She asked Zatara nodded.

'Yes, but usually, only for a few seconds, because of the effort required to bridge the gap from the afterlife, into the half-world. If he is there, I do not know how to find him.' He sighed. 'My time grows short. Take care my daughter.' The spell shimmered and ended, returning him. Zatanna choked back tears, long enough to close the spell, then leaned back, and let them flow.


	3. Chapter 3

DianaRulz: Oh, yeah, she's around.

Jez: If you're around, I want to know, is Susan Ross an OC? If so, can I borrow her later on?

-

"Father" Ellie asked. Hamilton looked up. "I've been... troubled lately."

"What do you mean" He asked, sitting back in his chair.

"I don't know, I've just been feeling the weight of what we're doing." She sighed. "Are we doing the right thing? I mean, all this stuff, it seems wrong somehow."

"You're right." He nodded. "It is wrong."

"Then why are we doing it" She asked.

"Because there is no other choice." He answered. He held up a hand to forestall a reply, and touched a button on his desk. There was a flare of light, and hologram appeared. It was a much younger Hamilton, his wife, and the General, who was only a colonel at that time. There was a conversation, then the colonel pulled a gun. While Hamilton wrestled it away from him, it didn't stop the shot that killed his wife. "And with my finger prints on the gun, the colonel was the only one that knew the truth. He's been holding it over me ever since."

"Why don't I kill him for you? Then there won't be anything to make us keep doing this." Ellie offered.

"No, he's set it so if he ever dies, a document goes out fingering me for the murder." He sighed.

"So I'll make him tell me where it is, and how to stop it. I'll destroy them all." She replied. Hamilton smiled.

"Don't worry about it, this is the last experiment we'll do, then I'll deal with him once and for all." He told her. "And you can help me."

"Thank you, father." She answered. They rose, and walked out heading for dinner. In a glass tube in the back, a pair of eyes opened in the suspension solution.

-

Cyber-naught smiled, feeling the familiar presence of electronics. This was little more than a PDA, but it's wireless connection was connected directly into the computer controlling the prison. Even though the computer itself was beyond the range of his reach the PDA was not. Through it, he connected to the main computer. A few seconds later, the change to his sentence was complete. In three days, he would be out, and free. He leaned back, smiling again, this time, self-satisfied.

-

The air was chill in Paris at this time of year, Kara smiled. It was the kind of weather, that she adored, whether it was spring or fall. She found her self coming here, if for no other reason than to get away from the painful memories home brought to the surface. He had long refused to even speak of Paris, though exactly why she wasn't sure. Didn't matter, this was the one place on earth where she could be sure she wasn't going to be reminded of him, or the Justice League. The street was almost empty before her, except a few couples wandering along the length of the avenue. She smiled in particular at a red-haired young woman, and a slightly clumsy blond young man.

"A rose young lady" A voice asked to her left. It was an olderman, sitting on a stool beside a flower stand. "First is free to such a beautiful woman."

"Why, thank you." She took the rose, smiling. He smiled back, and waved as she walked away, sniffing at the rose. The crisp air gave way to a warm gust, though exactly where it came from, she couldn't be sure. She simply shook her head, and continued on.

-

Lantern floated through the air, ring ready, watching for the mutated vulture that he was hunting. Hawkgirl swept past in a holding pattern, as below, B'wana Beast attempted to flush the ugly creature. Suddenly it burst from the foliage, straight in Lantern's face, talons reaching to kill him. The force field protected him, but he couldn't turn his ring to attack it. Hawkgirl solved that, smashing into it with her mace, knocking it away.

"John are you alright" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't let it get away" He lunged forwards after it. She shook her head, and lunged after him. The huge bird, result of an accident with an experimental growth formula, sped away from them, easily out pacing Lantern, and only just staying ahead of Hawkgirl. When B'wana Beast exploded from the foliage, and crashed into it, it lost speed, giving Hawkgirl time to catch up, and drive it to the ground, unconscious. The trees snapped as it landed, leaving it cradled in an accidental nest. The trucks from the lab it had broken out of pulled up a short time later.

"I hope you intend on sedating that thing." Hawkgirl grunted.

"Yeah, we'll put it under for transport." The lead scientist nodded.

-

"Hey bats." Joker grinned. "Long time, no smell."

"Miss the memo" Batman asked. Joker blinked.

"What memo" He queried.

"This one" Wonder Woman growled, smashing into him from the side. He stumbled off to the side, caught a chain, and swung out into the air. A moment later, a batarang snapped the chain, sending him falling to the ground. He hit, rolled, and came to his feet, straight into a face he recoiled from. The Creeper flipped down, and landed facing him.

"Hiya old buddy, old pal." He grinned. Joker laughed nervously.

"Heh heh, hiya." He swallowed. "S-so, I'll just be going now then." He spun and took only one step, finding him self face to face with Wonder Woman. He lifted a hand to point at her ample cleavage. "So, do you use those to land planes? Or are they just decorations" She knocked him to the ground. He lifted his head. "Thought so." There was a thud.

"He should have known better than to insult Commander Cleavage." Creeper giggled, dancing away from Wonder Woman's attempt to separate him at the waist. Batman intervened, stopping her from pursuing the matter. She glanced at him, but decided to grab the back of Joker's jacket instead. She turned and lifted away with him. Batman glared at Creeper.

"Why don't you go wait for that patch to kick in." He grunted, and walked away. Creeper gave him the finger,and lunged up to the catwalk.

-

"I'm going to have to say, no." Flash sighed.

"Why? I'm offering you a chance to become invincible." The hooded person asked. "I am, and I'm willing to share with you."

"Invincible? I think not." He grinned, and lunged, tackling Dancer out of the costume. She giggled as they hit the sand of the beach.

"I'm glad we decided on this vacation." She grinned.

"Mainly, because the last one got interrupted." He grinned. She laughed, and pushed him, rolling him, but he carried her with him.

"Much better." She grinned, and kissed him.

-

"Can you answer a question for me" Adam asked Death. She glanced at him.

"I'll have to hear the question before I can tell you the answer." She replied. He blinked, processing that.

"How can you do this job, without losing it" He asked after a moment.

"Because it is my job, what I was born to do. No one else can do it, and I am the best suited person anyway." She replied.

"I mean without losing control of your emotions. I know you have them. How can you stay in control of those emotions, and not break down." He replied, shaking his head.

"Oh, I simply release them into another more productive force." She replied. "For example I use sorrow to move through the barriers between this world, and the others. Anger is what keeps me invisible. The stress lets me channel the others."

"Oh." He replied, and returned to his contemplation of the remarkable sight that only he could see, much in the manner only she and Dream could see him. She didn't know if Destruction could or not, but she didn't know how to find him. She blinked.

"Adam" She spoke his name. He turned from what ever it was.

"Yes" He asked.

"Can you find someone for me" She asked.

"Who" He asked.

"My brother, Destruction." She answered. He stared for a moment, then laughed.

"Why find him? He's all around us." He slipped his arm from her grasp, he'd offered it to her again a few stops ago, and brought his hands sharply together. There was a flare of light, and Destruction stood before them.

"How did you do that" He asked, looking around. "Death? Who is this" He thrust a finger in Adam's face. Before she could answer, Adam bit Destructions finger. "Ow." He recoiled, nursing the finger.

"His name is Adam. He's appearently very weird." She glared at him, but he'd returned to his contemplation of whatever it was. "I don't know much about him, except that he comes from earth. Daniel knows more, but he won't tell me." She grunted.

"Daniel" Destruction asked. She snorted.

"Dream, the succesor to Morpheus." She informed him. He nodded.

"Destiny couldn't tell you anything" He asked. Death shook her head.

"No, he, and the others, couldn't see him. Only the three of us. You, Dream, and I, can see him. And he's seeing something I can't." She sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"He won't cross over" Destruction asked. She nodded. "Odd, maybe there's something on earth that's keeping him. Has it happened before" She shook her head. Destruction turned to Adam. "What are you looking at" He asked.

"You can't see it either" Adam asked. Destruction shook his head. "Then I'm not sure how to describe it. It's almost as if I'm being called to it."

"Go to the light" Death commanded from behind Adam. He rolled his head back and blinked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jez: I forgot about the hearing thing. It did go over what I intended. Not exactly, see the powers only draw memories from the current life. She got a lot, but because he doesn't need all the memories, he doesn't have them and therefore she doesn't either. This Death wouldn't, because this is the first time he's died on this earth. The other death in this dimension occured on another planet, and followed different rules.

I've been told I have flair for the dramatic, it does tend to flow over. Probably would have. I'll rewrite this. I know, and it was one of the things that got explained later on? This one doesn't have the 'charm', she's just being polite. After getting stuck, she'd offered before and he'd declined. He accepted today for story reasons.

It would still be his word against the generals, and the general has friends in high places. No, she's not going to end up one of those. It's definitely not an ordinary bird, and he was chasing it into a trap. Yeah, that was a bit forced, I'll have to write it over. It was supposed to come off like that, but I didn't do it right.

-

"I don't understand." Kara confessed. "How am I the reason he's not dead" Fate sighed.

"Like Inza does me, you acted as a spiritual anchor for him. Because of this, he is not dead, but instead in an alternate reality. It is death's realm, normally only reached for a few seconds, in the transition between life and death. I know only of Solomon Grundy who has passed beyond it, and returned." Fate answered. Zatanna coughed.

"It might be possible to restore him, but without a suitable body, it's not going to be possible to bring him back successfully." She informed Kara.

"Then he's gone" She asked.

"I don't know." Etrigan grunted, seeming to have appeared out of no-where. "She said without a suitable body. The problem is, what would constitute suitable? We don't know what kind of powers he really has, or the upper limits of his strength, or even the stress his powers put on his body." He shrugged. "We might kill him again without realizing it."

"I know. But if he's still alive, is it possible" Kara asked. Fate nodded.

"The implantation of a conscious mind is difficult, but it can be done." He answered.

"Then we only need a body." Kara replied, mind already beginning to search her memory.

-

"How long until the experiment is completed" The General snapped into the phone.

"Five hours. It's proceeding much faster than the previous experiments. I recommend readying the forces that will go with him and over see the take over." Hamilton replied. "He's been specifically programmed to destroy the league, and he'll be ready to go the instant he's out of the tube."

"Good, how long until our new league is ready for action" The General asked, sounding pleased.

"Another week. They'll all be ready at once this time." Hamilton answered.

"Good. Draw the so called core to earth. I want them eliminated first. Then we'll take the team up." The General hung up the phone. Hamilton grunted.

"Alright Ellie, you're on." He nodded. She was dressed in an exact copy of Supergirl's outfit. She nodded, and grinned, and burst out the door. Rising, she circled wide, away from the lab, avoiding populus area's, before revealing her presence, by racing down the main street of Chicago, heat vision scoring down the middle of the street. The blonde wig shifted as she decelerated, landing in the street outside Comiskey park. A little less than ten minutes later, Flash, Lantern, and Booster Gold appeared in front of her.

"Kara? What are you doing" Lantern asked. A blast of heat vision greeted him, knocking him into the building across the street.

"Hey..." Flash began, but she'd already grabbed Booster by the front of his armor, and swung him, crashing the two together. Lantern fired a blast, but she threw up her own energy shield, and not only blocked, but also absorbed the blast. He gasped, but was cut off as she lunged up, and began to batter his shield. The wig fell off, and he swore. Booster hit her from the side, knocking her away, giving Lantern time to call for backup.

"J'onn, we need Batman and Wonder Woman, and tell Bruce to bring kryptonite." He hissed.

"Why" J'onn asked.

"We've got another clone on our hands." He leveled a blast at the street around her, flinging debris up in her face, which she blasted with her heat vision. Flash blew the debris back into her face. An instant later, a giant green mace smashed her into the air, crashing through the front of the park, causing Booster to glare at him. "What"

"I love that team." He grunted. Flash zipped past.

"Weirdo." He laughed, John shrugged and followed him. Booster snorted, and rose after them. Wonder Woman, with Batman under her arm, arrived a few moments later.

"I think their inside." Batman proclaimed, as a blast of heat vision exploded through the roof. Diana glared at him.

"That detective mind at work again huh" She grinned, and charged in. Batman followed, pulling the kryptonite piece from his belt.

-

"Listen. If nothing else, I guarantee, that their plan will work." Adam grinned. Death grunted.

"Only if I choose to let you go." She answered. Adam snorted.

"Believe me babe, if you don't, by the time I'm finished, you'll be eager to be rid of me." He laughed. She noticed he was still watching what ever it was, but despite her best efforts, she couldn't see it.

"What exactly is it that keeps your attention so raptly" She asked finally. They were taking what he laughingly described as a lunch break, even though neither needed to eat.

"It's difficult to describe. It's wash of colors, but not just colors, also emotions, thoughts, feelings, even events, past and present." He answered. "Nothing of the future it seems. Odd."

"Interesting. I wish I could see it." She sighed.

"Maybe you can, take my hand." He held it out. She stared a moment. "I promise I won't bite." He grinned. She nodded, and took hold of it. Instantly, the air changed, and in the sky, she saw what he did. After a moment she let go, stepping back, shaking her head to clear it.

"How can you keep watching that, keep everything straight" She asked.

"No idea." He shrugged. "Guess it's just facet of my personality. So where to now" He grinned, pro-offering his arm.

-

"So tell me, exactly how you intend on destroying us" Steel asked. Cyber-naught smiled.

"Electronics fill your suit, do they not" He asked. Steel nodded, a bit cautiously. "Then I'll simply take control of it, and use you, to kill the others, then remove your helmet in space. With you gone, no one will have the power to challenge me." He smiled.

"You're forgetting one thing." Static snorted.

"What's that" Cybernaught asked.

"I've got the power to rock your world." The air around the cybernetic villian crackled with electro-magnetic energy, but he just laughed.

"My organic's protect me from such weak electro-magnetic fields." He replied, and continued laughing.

"Then laugh this off." Steel's hammer crashed into his face. He flipped over in the air, and then an energy blast hit him, causing him to fly into a building behind him. Fate lifted through the air he had occupied silently.

"This one is no threat. There is another that you two are needed to do battle with. I will handle this one." He waved them off. "J'onn, give them the directions."

"How can we help against her" Static asked.

"As long as she can be held off long enough for Batman to bring his Krytonite to bear, you will have helped enough." Fate waved. "Go, I will deal with this one." The two raced off. Fate turned back to Cyber-naught, who was recovering from the blast, and subsequent impact. "I wish to make a deal with you."

"Why should I deal with you" Cyber-naught asked.

"Because my magics, are more than a match for your technology, and you cannot defeat me. As for me, I require your aid." Fate answered.

"With what" Cyber-naught asked.

"A mixing of science and magic. I have the magic. You have the science. It is perhaps predestined that we work together." Fate answered. Cyber-naught snorted.

"I suppose I'll go back to jail if I don't" Cyber-naught asked. Fate nodded. "Then I guess I have no choice." Fate lifted his arms, and both vanished in a flare of light.


	5. Chapter 5

Jez: In your final review of MI, you commented about red Kryptonite. When I wrote the first of these stories, Birdhunting, I changed Kara's vulnerabilities, so that red effects her, as green does Clark, and vice versa. That's why he did that.

-

"I am alive! And you?" The cloned Adam rose to his feet. Striding from the table, white fire engulfing his form, sheathing him in white clothes, a T-shirt, and jeans, along with sneakers, and fingerless gloves. Hamilton swallowed hard. "You have brought me to life, so as I rise to power, I shall bring you to my side. I shall not kill you, so long as you do not stand in my way." His left hand rose, and he pushed his thumb against the scientists forehead. There was a hiss, and a sizzle, and a scream. As he lowered the hand, his thumb print glowed against the other man's forehead. "I have marked you. You will come when called. Now, I go to find my queen." The clone lifted off the ground. Flying out of the doors, which he ripped from their hinges with a gesture, and into the air. Lightning arced around him, and he vanished into it, a living lightning bolt, careening across the grounds of the earth.

-

Death gasped, hearing Adam cry out in pain, and saw him on the ground, clutching at his side. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"A clone." He answered, gritting his teeth through the pain. "One uncontrolled by the memories of those past. He has full access to my powers, but none of the memories to create a conscience."

"Can he be stopped?" She asked. Adam took a ragged breath, even though there was no need to breathe.

"I don't know." He answered. "You can take us to him." He groaned again. She turned away, sending her mind out, searching.

-

"Etrigan, can you feel that?" Zatanna asked, eyes snapping open instantly.

"Yes, something disturbing the magical fields." He growled. "It's enormously strong, much too strong to be Fate, or even Morgana." Kara gasped.

"That feeling. It's the same as it was when Adam used magic." She could feel the tingling.

"It fits. The last time I felt something this powerful, it was the aftermath to that massive strike Adam used." Etrigan sighed. "It is on the same frequency he uses though."

"Could he be alive?" Kara asked. Zatanna sighed.

"I don't know." She answered. "Etrigan, can you trace it?" He shook his head.

"No, but I can feel where it's going." He replied. "Hold on." There was an odd, disruptive feeling as the holes opened, depositing them in the middle of the street outside the remains of Comiskey park. Odd, even after the name change they still called it that. Admittedly, none of the three were fans, but that meant nothing to them. "Here he comes." It was true, a lightning bolt was racing inwards at them. At the same time, an explosion occured inside the ball field leveling it to the ground. The lightning bolt stopped, and flashed into form as Adam. Kara gasped, shuddering back. There was something wrong. His hair was completely silver, and his eyes a deep, ageless blue. He stared at her for a moment, but didn't really seem to see her, then turned towards the two green glowing figures erupting from the rubble. Lantern carried Flash and Batman in a protective bubble, while Booster Gold blew a hole out, and was followed by Wonder Woman. The other figure was Ellie, the superclone.

"My queen has arrived." The Adam clone announced, rising over the rubble. Etrigan lunged up a piece of wreckage and then up again at the clone arms back, aiming to strike him down. It was an almost casual gesture that the clone made, firing a bolt energy into Etrigan's chest, flinging him away. Kara turned and bolted after him, catching him before he impacted. Booster came before the clone. "Will you also submit to my rule? Or must I destroy you?"

"You don't remember me?" Booster asked. The clone smiled.

"Yes, I do now. Booster Gold. A minor threat, not suited for more than crowd control." The clone replied off hand. "I have no use for you. Once I have the world in my grasp, no one will attempt to resist me." He raised his hand, but Booster was faster. His hands slammed together, a golden beam smashing into the clones chest. A second later the beam lashed back, and smashed Booster in the chest, knocking him from the sky. Wonder Woman lunged for the clone, as Batman launched a dozen Batarangs at him. The Batarangs imploded before ever reaching him, and Wonder Woman crashed against a forcefield. It reached out, and wrapped around her, becoming visible as it did so, glowing a faint green. Batman darted up a hunk of rubble launching into the air, swinging at him with one hand, while the other hid within his cloak. The clone drew up his legs, and kicked out, sending the Bat flying. Flash caught him, then charged in, darting back and forth, trying to get close. Lightining lashed out, careening wildly, too unpredictable to dodge. Flash rolled to the ground. Lantern growled, and lashed out with a green whip. An instant later he found himself drained of energy, dropping to the ground. Steel's arrival stopped his fall. The Adam clone flung Wonder Woman away, but she didn't go far. He turned, and began to approach Ellie, when another ring blast slammed into him.

-

"There he is." Death commented, turning to Adam. "Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine." He was still on his knees, now holding both sides of his chest. "Can you kill him?" He asked. She shook her head.

"He's not on my list." Adam sighed.

"Then I'll have to do it the hard way." He grimaced, rising to his feet. She watched him, pulling his hands away from his chest, grimacing as he did so.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Calling Death." He answered, and began to speak, not just in one voice, but two.

"I'm right here." She asserted.

"I know, but this is a formal calling." A third voice was answering her, probably so as not to disrupt the casting. Another two voices joined the first, but not the one that had spoken. She stopped and listened to the spell.

"Death has answered the call." She intoned formally as he finished.

"I ask death grant this soul a reprieve, to give chance at redemption, and rebirth." He called, in all four voices at once.

"As is my right, I grant reprieve." She answered, just as formally as before. An instant later, there was a flare of light, and he was clad in the exact same outfit as the clone, save that his was black. He faded into the real world.

-

"My queen, help me!" The clone called, as he reeled away from the energy blast. Ellie nodded, and lashed out with her own ring at Lantern. The energy was absorbed into his shield, but it caused the shield to fail for a second, just long enough for the heat vision to score against him, he grunted, feeling blood from the wound. The shield had reacted in time so the wound wasn't deep, but it HURT. It was at that moment, that Adam appeared. The air around him was glowing a bright silver-white, despite the black clothes he was wearing. The clone turned, and fired at him, but he waved a hand almost dismissively, and the blast deflected off into space.

"Stand away, this impostor is mine to deal with." An instant later, a whirlwind gave them all, even the superclone, no choice, blowing them away. The rubble from the park was cleared and Adam landed where the entrance had been. "I issue a blood challenge. Winner gains the body."

"Why should I take the challenge of a dead shade?" He asked. A gargling noise answered him. Ellie was choking, in the grip of a magical hand. An instant later, the clone had Kara in the same grip. "I can do that as well."

"But you won't kill her." Adam smiled. "I have no such compunctions." Ellie struggled as the grip tightened. The clone froze, unable to do the same. Kara dropped to the ground, gasping. An instant later, Ellie joined her. The clone landed across from Adam. The air over the field shimmered, two matching shields covering it. An instant later, magical strikes had begun to flicker back and forth across the dome, flames and lightning, along with more complex spells, such as one from Adam, that produced innumerable tiny energy missiles, that followed the clone no matter how he tried to avoid it. The clone counter attacked with spell that called some form of energy tiger. It lasted for hours, the battling back and forth, neither seeming to tire. Then all at once, the clone made an error. Shards of diamond Adam had constructed in the air lashed out, killing the clone in one fatal blow, tearing him to shreds. The shields fell, and Adam shuddered. There was a backlash of energy, and he burst again. Kara shuddered herself, but then something very odd occured. The air turned cold, as Adam reappeared, but this time in the company of not only the clone, who was wearing white boxer shorts, but also of a dark haired, fine featured young woman.

"What's going on?" She asked. The three new arrivals, and Kara were the only ones unfrozen. Kara realized exactly who the woman was. "You're Death, right?"

"Exactly right." The woman replied, and motioned her closer. Kara came, if a bit warily. "Relax, I'm here to do you a favor." She grinned. Kara was more reassured by the grin, than the words, and moved a bit faster. Death met her part way, and leaned close. "I understand what it is you see in him. He's a perfect gentleman, but he's very high, on a very long list of odd people I've encountered." She grinned. "With a family like mine, that's saying something." She laughed quietly.

"So why are we here?" Kara asked. Death sighed.

"Ask him." She pointed at the one in black. Kara nodded, and crossed the ground.

"Well?" She asked Adam. Adam smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Jez: The first few things are explained in this chapter. Most of the powers would have been duplicated before begining the cloning process, so they'd have had the rings ready long before creating the new bearers. As well, there's a fair amount of time in the test tubes, where information can be implanted into the minds of the clones.

-

Watching Kara approach, knowing I was about to return to reality and her, didn't make knowing what I had to do any easier.

"Well?" She asked me. I smiled.

"See the thing is, even being an conscience-less evil monster, he is me, and I have to take hold of him." I sighed, and so did he. Kara stared. "I need your help, I'm too tired from the battle to do it alone."

"Answer me a question first." She replied. He nodded. "Why did you let him grab me?" She asked, pointing to the still red marks on her throat. Adam swallowed.

"I couldn't stop him." I looked away, unable to bring myself to face her in light of the accusation.

"What do you mean, you couldn't?" Kara asked. "As powerful as you were?"

"I could, but I wasn't in control. That form, is called the Battle God. It's sort of a directed Berserker Rage." I sighed. "We were both in it, which was why the uniform. His was white, because he had one purpose, and knew exactly how to achieve it. He wanted to rule the world with his queen at his side. The Superclone if he could have her, if not, then he'd have come after you, and then Tea. If he failed to get all three of you, then he'd have gone back to the one that created him, and forced another clone of you."

"The league would have stopped him." Kara asserted. I shook my head.

"They couldn't have. The form is virtually unstoppable. My costume was black, because my focus was directed at him alone, and stopping him. Only I wasn't sure exactly how, which led to the uncertainty, and that lead to victory. The black was the symbol of the uncertainty. In anycase, I wasn't in control of the form. It was a completely separate personality. Since he knew what I could, and would do, a random personality was the only way to win. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, you in particular." I heard her sigh, and looked back. She grinned.

"Water under the bridge, besides, I'll make sure you make it up to me." She grinned. "Now, what do I have to do?" She asked. I smiled.

"Nothing, just stand there." I saw the light flare.

-

Six weeks after the joining, and several dozen explanations later, life had returned mostly to normal. Cyber-naught had, as per his agreement with Fate, left a life of crime for a while, though Fate never revealed the exact length of time. The superclone, Ellie, was eventually cleared of the charge of murdering Amanda Waller, since according to the government, she never really existed. She now lives with Hamilton. Adam was able to release Hamilton from the thumb print control, though the exact methods he used, are known only to him and Hamilton. Hamilton is currently doing community service. Flash and Dancer finally managed to finish their vacation.

-

"So, are all the plans made?" I asked. Kara nodded.

"You know, it's bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding." She replied. I laughed.

"Then I'll close my eyes." I replied.

"Don't do that, then you'll miss all the fun." She giggled.

-

"Adam?" The voice called. It belonged to one Shego, a fine featured, slim, super-powered warrior, standing in a long green dress, tapping her foot impatiently.. "Adam." It came again more insistant.

"What?" He replied.

"It's time to go." She yelled back.

"Alright, I'm coming." He came out of the bedroom, and down the stairs, following the raven-haired former villian out to the backyard. Kim Possible, red-haired heroine, stood beside Ronald Stoppable, her blond sidekick, both now full partners with the other two, in Possible Inc. Both already stood on the deck of the eight foot, by twelve foot Genesis hoverpad, nick-named by it's AI, Genny.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late." Ron urged. The other two mounted, and Genny lifted off with a sigh.

"Ron, how many times do I have to explain it, we can't arrive late, because I can control when we arrive." Genny laughed. The air about them shimmered, as the entire aircraft, and it's four occupants slipped through the dimensional barrier.

"I thought we couldn't get out of dimension except from the point north of my manor?" Shego asked.

"There are other gate points, but that was the convenient one, and that only applies to magical dimensional travel." Adam answered. "Genny's method of travel wouldn't work to Marcae, which is why we had to do it magically." He explained. An instant later, they were through. The air over head and the ground below were crowded, mainly with superheroes, though five ships, four of them constructed of wood, also sat in the air. Three were instantly recognizable. The Wahari, the Nafar, and the Avant Guarde.

"What are they doing here?" Kim asked, pointing. Adam chuckled.

"They must have been invited." He answered. "And there's the Adamantium, and the Black Light."

The former of the two was shaped like a torpedo, except for a massive spike a third of the way back from the bow, with a plexiglass cockpit on the front of the triangular extension. The dark metal it was constructed of gave off a funny glimmer in the sunlight. The latter, the Black Light, was of similar design to the Marcae Airships, though a bit larger than the Avant Guarde, measuring a full eight hundred feet long, and two hundred wide. The bow of the ship was split wide, as a long boat slid out of the bow of the ship, carrying a man and a woman, and six red armored warriors. Three men, three women. It swept down to the ground, and all eight disembarked. A ninth man, revealed under them all, lifted the boat away. Similar boats lifted from the decks of the Avant Guarde, the Wahari, and Nafar. Genny descended slowly, almost regally, not quite touching the ground. The stairs opened, allowing them to disembark without leaping over the side. Kim and Ron led the way, as Genny rose back into the air.

Inside the airy pavilion, heroes and villians, the latter being mostly former, congregated, mingling without the bloodshed that might be expected. Kim and Ron were distracted off to one side by a small group they recognized. Adam and Shego headed past the others to the Altar. The two Adam's eyed each other for a moment, then embraced like brothers. This prompted several odd looks from Lantern, who was acting as best man. Shego shrugged.

"It's probably a bit more complicated than it seems." She grinned. Lantern nodded.

"The last one we met was a clone. And not a nice clone." He held out his hand. "Green Lantern."

"Shego." She replied, shaking his hand. "So, you got a nice one eh?" She grinned. Lantern laughed.

-

Fifteen minutes later, everyone except the Groom, Best Man, and Maid of Honor were seated. Of course, the alternate Adam was standing behind the minister, ready to preform the same part as Adam had for the Batman and Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern. The ceremony went flawlessly, flowing into the reception, as the beer flowed. Kim, Ron, Shego, and Adam left early though exactly why, wasn't clear. I moved among the tables, mostly out of need to talk to some people, while Kara went the other way around. We met near the entrance and introduced those that hadn't met the other. The first was a man in full armor, shorter than both, dark hair smoothed back, pulled into a tail along the sheath of the large sword strapped to his back.

"Kara, I present to you the Emperor Rendare Athalia." I smiled, and she inclined her head. He laughed. "You Imperial Highness, Kara, my beautiful bride." He bowed formally.

"Don't hurt him when he does stupid things, at least not too much." The emperor grinned. She gave a wicked smile.

"I can't make any promises." She answered. He laughed. We moved on. The next woman was dressed to kill, a silver axe on the floor which she was leaning on. The dress clung to every square inch of her skin, only the light drape over her shoulders making it decent. There was an air of superiority around the chestnut haired woman. Kara's face leveled a bit, but I ignored it.

"The Queen Jezrianna." Neither seemed to want to twitch. "Kara, my bride." Still nothing. I moved on, doing my best to avoid a fight. The next was a lithe blonde I didn't know. Kara introduced her.

"My adoptive sister, Allea." Kara introduced me. She had mentioned her, though not the circumstances that had brought it about. "Adam, my idiot husband."

"Treat her right, or I'll come for you." The bright haired girl grinned at me. I smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. Kara rolled her eyes, and pushed me along. The next I still didn't know, and waited for Kara to introduce me. The dark haired woman gave me one of those appraising looks, the kind usually seen at auction.

"Susan Ross, an old high-school friend of mine." Kara grinned. "Susan, Adam."

"Nice to meet you." I offered my hand. She took it after a moment.

"And you, I see her taste has only improved." Susan grinned.

"And finally, Kara, I introduce three wonderful people. At least most of the time." I grinned, as we hit the end of the line. The first was the tall and slim, yet strong Noreen Ardala." First is Admiral Noreen Ardala, Captain of the house Marcae flagship Avant Guarde, and a better commander than I, even if some of me won't admit it." She laughed and inclined her head, then leaned over, and muttered something to Kara I wasn't meant to hear. Kara blushed.

"I'll think about it." She answered to whatever the question was.

"And this is her brother, Lord Damian Ardala, head of the Black Light mercenaries, and captain of the warship Black Light. Beside him is his wife, Kalia Ann Corchally-Ardala, and his second in command, both of the warship, and the mercenaries." I waved at them. Both nodded. The man was five eleven, with short, dark hair, and a shimmering silver scar that ran down the left side of his face. He wore a black shirt, with a white lantern symbol on the right side of the chest. Brown eyes smiled even if his face didn't. The woman, five nine, with blond hair that reached her waist, bound into a tail. She also wore the shirt, and a steel back plate, with two wings engraved on it, though they couldn't be seen from the front.

"I see some of his taste has improved." Kalia grinned, winking at Kara.

"Yes, he's progressed to blondes." Damian grinned.

"They do say blondes have more fun." Kalia noted.

"Then we should try that sometime." Damian winked. Kalia hit him.

"If you'll excuse us." Kara waved, and led me away. "Are all your friends that odd?" She asked. I nodded.

"Pretty much." I answered.

-

Sizteen months later, everything everyone knew, changed. A massive Transphasic pulse wave exploded from space, seeming to have no explicable orgin, and destroyed the Watchtower, along with everyone aboard. A few heroes, those on earth, survived, but they were too small in number to stop the invasion of the Warlord that followed the wave. Most were killed. Zatanna was captured, while the remaining one went into hiding. Stay Tuned, for Dark Future.


End file.
